Mother
by Nikki31Oct
Summary: When Yamada Tsukiko woke up from the most sleep she had that month, she honestly wasn't expecting this. If you would tell her, 3 weeks ago, that she was a pregnant 16 year old who just got kicked out and disowned, Tsukiko would've laughed before punching you hard in the face. But now, Tsukiko's just trying not to fall apart.
1. Zerø :Ø: Zerø

When Yamada Tsukiko woke up from the most sleep she had that month, she honestly wasn't expecting this. If you would tell her, 3 weeks ago, that she was a pregnant 16 year old who just got kicked out and disowned, Tsukiko would've laughed before punching you hard in the face. But now, Tsukiko's just trying not to fall apart.

With her whole family turned against her, Tsukiko goes to the only person that would help her. Her uncle, Yamada Hizashi, aka Present Mic. He was both the mom and the dad in Tsukiko's life, raising her to become who she is now. He was her unofficial father until he was disowned by the family for being gay.

No matter what she did, Tsukiko knows Hizashi will take her in. He was basically her father, after all.

When Yamada Hizashi walked through the rain, almost at the apartment he and his boyfriend, Aizawa Shouta, lived in together, he honestly didn't expect his unofficial daughter to be passed out by his front door, severely ill. It truly gave him a scare.

When he questions her, it's revealed that their family had estranged her, basically disowning her for becoming pregnant and having sex at only 16. Hizashi, obviously, took her in.

Now, with the entire UA staff protecting her, and a bunch of students protecting her as well, Tsukiko's life is slowly getting better. Until her abusive and manipulative trans girlfriend finds her, claiming custody over her child. Things get way crazier from there.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new story!**_

 _ **I don't really have much to say, but I hope you enjoy the book! I guess?**_

 _ **Oh! Tsukiko's going to be really tall for a 16 year old. She's going to be 5 feet, 11 inches. She's also going to be bisexual.**_

 _ **Dadmic, Dadzawa, Dadmight, Momnight, and yes, I made that one up. Also! It's only Momnight for the students.**_

 _ **I'm planning on making it be a Midnight x OC. And before you guys go BAT SHIT CRAZY, let me explain!**_

 _ **Tsukiko was emancipated when she was 15! So, she's an adult by the law. Also, even if you give me backlash, I don't fucking care. It's my book, my rules.**_

 _ **Anyways,**_

 _ **Bai!**_


	2. Øne :I: Øne

16 year old Tsukiko sneezes loudly as she shuffles through the empty street, trying to find the right building. Her cheeks were a bright red, and she was couldn't stop her shivering. The rain was ice cold and Tsukiko tried to keep herself warm with the jacket she found in the park. Her long, silver blonde hair was sticking to her forehead and her pastel emerald eyes were glazed by exhaustion. Every time she walked, it felt like glass shards were digging into her feet.

Tsukiko coughs wetly into her hand, stumbling slightly as her vision starts to spin. God, she was so nauseous. Tsukiko managed to swallow back the bile as she continues walking through the rain, stumbling every so often. She couldn't help but remember how she got here.

It happened about a week ago. Tsukiko knew she was pregnant for almost a month. It was easy for her to hide the slowly growing stomach, but the morning sickness, the cravings, and the mail were a completely different thing. Her mother and father had spotted some mail from her sonographer and were beyond furious. They had a 3 hour long argument over it, until Tsukiko accidentally told them that it was her girlfriend who got her pregnant, but they had broken up a week before she even found out she was pregnant. That's what did it and she was immediately kicked out of the house, with nothing but the clothes on her backs and her dead phone. Now, here she was, sick and exhausted as she looked for the apartment the one person who ever loved Tsukiko, lived at.

Tsukiko sighs in relief when she sees the apartment complex. It was smaller than the others, making it less noticeable, but she knew it was because of his job as a hero. Tsukiko stumbles into the apartment complex and slowly walks up the stairs. She had memorised the address years ago, and hoped Yamada Hizashi, her uncle/unofficial father, didn't move.

"243. 243. Yes! 243!" Tsukiko exclaims quietly when she spots the door to Hizashi's apartment. She stumbles up to he door and almost throws up when her vision gets dizzy again. Tsukiko takes deep breaths as she leans against the wall beside the door and slides down. God, she was so tired.

Tsukiko barely even realized she passed out from exhaustion 5 minutes later.

Hizashi hums a small tune to himself as he walks up the stairs, to his apartment. His boyfriend, Shouta had stayed behind to talk to the landlady about how much their rent cost that month. Hizashi reaches the last steps to his floor and shouts in surprise when he almost slips. Hizashi uses the railing to regain his balance before he inspects the stairs. They had a trail of water on them, light pink footstep going up the stairs and onto his floor. It was blood mixed with water.

Hizashi looks around in alarm, making sure his speaker around his neck was on before he started walking towards his apartment again. He keeps his hands in his pockets, messing with his apartment key as he looks around for any sinds of an ambush. None so far. Hizashi reaches his apartment door and was about to open the, now unlocked, door when he hears a wet cough beside the door. He jumps back 3 feet and gets in an exaggerated fighting stance before he notices Tsukiko. He gasps silently in shock before he rushes up to her, checking her pulse. It was there.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kiko-chan?" Hizashi asks quietly before he notices Tsukiko was soaked to the bone and shivering violently. Hizashi takes off one of his gloves and puts the back of his hand to her forehead, drawing it back in surprise. She was burning!

Hizashi quickly looks around for anyone, before he puts his arms under Tsukiko's knees and back. Hizashi gently lifts her off the ground, shivering slightly at how soaked she was before he manages to open the door without dropping the 16 year old. Hizashi walks into the cold apartment and kicks the door close before walking over to the old, but comfortable couch and gently lays Tsukiko on it. Hizashi strides over to the thermostat and turns on the heating. Hizashi and Shouta never keep the heating or air-conditioning on when they both leave the apartment. It was just more money spent on bills.

"I hope I have some clean clothes for Kiko-chan. If I don't, then Shouta will be making a donation," Hizashi mumbles to himself as he walks into the bedroom and searches the dresser for some clean clothes. Luckily, he had a clean pair of boxers and Shouta donated a black, long sleeved shirt. The 30 year old walks back into the living room, freezing when he sees Shouta staring down at the unconscious Tsukiko with confusion and shock.

"Why is their a 16 year old girl on my couch?" Shouta asks, making Hizashi smile nervously as he continues his walking.

"She's my niece/unofficial daughter. Her name's Yamada Tsukiko. Can you help me get her dressed in these?" Hizashi asks as he hands Shouta the clothes he got. Shouta just watches, holding his arms out with the clothes as Hizashi undresses Tsukiko. He hesitates when he notices that she didn't wear any bra or underwear before he lifts her soaked shirt and quickly puts on the long sleeved shirt he got. He does the same with the shorts.

"I'll get some blankets. Why was she unconscious outside of our apartment?" Shouta asks loudly as he walks into the hallway, opening the hallway closet. Hizashi sighs in worry as he moves some of Tsukiko's hair out of her face while Shouta comes back with three blankets.

"I honestly don't know. Though, I'm willing to bet she came here because our family disowned her, like they did with me," Hizashi states as he frowns slightly. He hoped that wasn't the answer, but he knew it was correct. Hizashi takes the blankets from Shouta's arms and gently pulls them over Tsukiko's shivering body before tucking her in. Hizashi leans forward and kisses the 16 year old on the forehead, receiving a sigh of contentment from the teenager. Tsukiko always loved receiving affection, either it be platonic or romantic affection.

"If you get sick, I'm locking out of our room," Shouta threatens half-heartedly, making Hizashi chuckle as he turns his head to give Shouta a smile.

"You wouldn't. And besides, I only kissed Kiko-chan's forehead," Hizashi states, making Shouta roll his eyes as he smiles softly.

"C'mon. I'm exhausted and I just want sleep right now," Shouta states, making Hizashi playfully roll his eyes as he walks into their bedroom with Shouta behind him. They quickly get undressed and quickly get in bed, pulling the covers up to their shoulders.

"Goodnight Shouta," Hizashi mumbles as he closes his eyes tiredly. Finally, some sleep. Shouta hums back a reply, already half asleep. Hizashi will need to question Tsukiko tomorrow. He needs to know why she stayed outside in the freezing rain and got sick.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry if it's a little rushed! I haven't slept in about two days and I'm so fucking tired.**_

 _ **Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**_


End file.
